


Attraversiamo

by Raegennao



Category: Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, for now characters only shows up on occasions, this is actually pretty self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raegennao/pseuds/Raegennao
Summary: (3. Lissome) Every time he did something, whether it’s his surprisingly good parkour skills, battles against one’s cognitive demons, or even simple things like contemplating or spinning his pen, he did it with perfect grace.Well, he suppose it's a good thing to have, especially when he's competing against a lot of other famous fighters. Maybe.(A collection of loosely connected one-shots of Joker and other Smash fighters. Crossposted on Fanfiction.net with the same title.)





	1. Dépaysement

**_(1.) Dépaysement  
_ ** _(n) a disorientation felt in a foreign country or culture, the sense of being a fish out of water._

* * *

 

_So, how was the party?_

Joker looked up, blinking. He paused for a bit to recall what was he doing before. He hadn't even realized that he was lost in his thoughts before Arsene's voice brought him back to reality. Closing his eyes, he could hear the ruckus in the main hall on the ground floor from the balcony of Smash Mansion, but he did not look down. He opened his eyes again and kept his gaze fixed on the stars instead. "It's going great."

_I think_ , he added without a word, but Arsene heard it regardless.

_I do think that parties are meant to be enjoyed. It is your welcoming party, after all._

Right. He was invited to the multi-dimensional fighting tournament, Smash Brothers, and had just arrived today. Apparently for each newcomer they have, usually the other fighters will held a welcoming party in the Smash Mansion they stayed in and that includes his arrival. He really appreciated the gesture.

But Joker was never good with crowds. He hadn't gotten used to the fact that these fighters are treating him kindly like one of their kind when he first got here – and more so with them throwing a party for him, a complete stranger. It's not much of a surprise when it came to his friends – they are all unpredictable – but it felt weird coming from a bunch of people (and creatures) he barely know.

Speaking of his friends...

_Are you feeling homesick?_

Joker closed his eyes. He thought about the other Phantom Thieves members back in Tokyo and imagining what they could be up to right now. "...not quite." He said eventually after a while.

It wasn't even a day and he missed them already. But Joker is sure even without him, they would be okay. Because everyone in the Phantom Thieves are strong – more than him, perhaps – and they are cheering for him to try his best here. On the other hand, his progress isn't doing so well.

Joker wanted to try to talk with all those fighters, really. They all seemed so strong and powerful in their own ways. But it seems that they already made a solid community with everyone getting along so well and all – he is afraid that he would be intruding, or ended up being a nuisance. That, and what if they found out about his false record...? Surely everyone would hate him, and...

_You do not need to be afraid._

Arsene's sudden words of reassurance are firm and powerful – and it sent a shiver down Joker's spine, shaking his heart. It felt like a rock he could hold on to in a storm. _Such thing would never happen – and had that be the case, you have been through tougher times, and your heart is stronger than it was then. You would have rebelled anyway. Everybody here has their fair share of struggles and insecurities too, surely you've known. Besides, they have already_   _welcomed you with open arms._

"...I guess." He murmured. He would be here for a while, after all. Shutting himself out was not an option – and besides, now that he looked back, the other fighters seemed friendlier than literally everybody in Shujin but his small circle of friends.

Joker sighed and hangs his head low, away from the stars. Day one, and he was already so pessimistic. How unbecoming of the leader of the Phantom Thieves.

_It is alright to feel like that once in a while, but you do not need to keep your head low forever. That look does not suit you at all,_ ma raison d'être.

"Yeah... yeah, you're right." For the first time in that night, Joker allowed himself to smile. He straightened himself up and took a deep breath. He should be enjoying the night, shouldn't he?

Joker placed a hand on where his heart would be, and he sighed happily. "...Thanks, Arsene. I think I really need that."

_You do not need to thank me_. Even though he couldn't see it, Joker could feel Arsene's smile in his voice _. I am thou. Thou art I. I will always be here for you._

"Poyopoy!"

"Joker – there you are!"

Joker spun around, finding Princess Zelda of Hyrule and Kirby in front of the door to the mansion, visibly out of breath (the former does, anyway). They must have been running around for some time. He jogged his way to the two of them, concern etched in his gaze. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, I –" The princess panted and held up a hand, while another was propping her upper body on her one knee. "Just – just give me a minute."

Joker nodded. He patiently stood by Zelda's side, all the while watching Kirby hum to himself. He doesn't seem tired at all, despite probably having stuck with Zelda for a while. Joker waited until Zelda recovers, and then she threw him a worried look.

"Where were you?" She asked at last, and Joker couldn't help but feel guilt settle on his stomach. "We were talking and having fun until we realized that you weren't there. Is something wrong?"

Joker shook his head. "No, it's nothing. It's just..." He trailed off, trying to find an excuse. He doesn't want her to feel like he didn't like the welcoming party or anything. A lot of effort was probably done to set all of the preparations in advance. When he couldn't find it, he decided that it was probably the best if he is honest. "I'm... not really good with crowds, to be honest. So..."

Zelda's face was full of confusion before it morphs into surprise. "Oh dear... does all of that overwhelm you? You should've said so! We can give you space if you want, or just tune it down. It wouldn't be fun if you didn't enjoy your welcoming party, would it?"

It was Joker's turn to be surprised. He felt bad now for leaving all on his own when he could just speak up. His mouth worked to search the words he wanted to say, but eventually he just settled on,"yes, you're right." He paused for a bit, and then bowed in front of her. "I'm so sorry...!"

"Ah, no, it's okay! We should've been more considerate about it. There's no need to apologize!" Zelda chirped brightly at him, and Joker had to question whether she really did felt tired from the run at all. Kirby seemed to understand everything as the pink puffball took Joker's gloved hand into his short stubby one. The child smiles at him, and Joker couldn't help but smile back.

"Come, then, we should get back for now." Before he knew it, Zelda was already skipping back to the main hall with him following suit while being dragged by Kirby. "Everyone must be waiting for you!"

_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all._


	2. Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2. Sunflower) He is unexpectedly nice and warm. Like the sunflowers his mother used to adore so much.

**(2.) Sunflower**  
_(n) a tall North American plant of the daisy family, with very large golden-rayed flowers._  
 _– it radiates passion and positive energy, and turns its flowers and petals to the sun every day._

* * *

Lucas always wakes up early.

It was mostly because his nightmares – he woke up in the middle of the night, panting and sweating and scared, and never quite rested again – and a part of a habit he picked up to help his father back in Tazmily. The first thing he usually does is to get to the kitchen, fully dressed and ready for the day, to get a drink before it's crowded. It was almost like an obligatory ritual for him.

The walk to the kitchen is quiet, with only his footsteps echoed in the hallways. The sun hadn't risen yet, and it was still foggy. The cold air is biting his skin but he didn't mind. Lucas took a deep breath of the fresh air in the morning, smiling. The smell slightly reminded him of home.

When he got to his destination, Lucas stopped dead in his tracks. There's someone else in the kitchen – and his mind went to a paranoid state. Usually he's the first and the only one who woke up this early. There's no one else but him. Well, most of the time anyway. Meta Knight came down once in a while, too – but this is ia human and most certainly  _not_  Meta Knight. Is there an intruder in the mansion?

It took him a while, but Lucas felt as though he recognized the person in there – and he calmed down just a bit. That frizzy fair and slim posture... Is that...?

He had been there with the others, yesterday. 'Joker', the youth had introduced himself in the party. Lucas hadn't got the chance to greet him, since he disappeared halfway through the party. He didn't know if Joker came back because he already retreated back to his room to sleep.

After a few moments, Lucas noted that Joker wasn't wearing the fancy outfit and mask from the night before either, so it's quite hard to recognize him. He doesn't look all that intimidating with the way he dressed today. Joker wears a black uniform – and Lucas can only assume that it's his school uniform.

And he is… making a drink? Coffee? Tea? Yeah, it's definitely coffee from the smell. Lucas isn't a big fan of coffee, but it helps him stayed awake at night and wards off the nightmares. He suppose he doesn't mind it all that much.

It was a few minutes later when Joker suddenly stopped and turned to the kitchen entrance.

Lucas squeaked in surprise and hid behind the wall almost instinctively. He had been caught...!

Even now, years after he joined the Smash tourneys, he still got nervous around new faces. It's a habit he tried to change – but he chickened out on most encounters, and this one is not an exception. He should've said hi like a normal kid. He should've been friendly to Joker, because he's new and he knew how it felt like to be in a place he had to adjust himself into –

"Hey, it's okay."

And boy, does he squeak again when Joker suddenly called out to him. Lucas took a shaky breath. There's no escaping this now, is it? Lucas braced himself, and stepped inside the kitchen.

Joker waved at him as he walked in.  _(Hold on, since when does he wear glasses? Is it a replacement to his mask?)_ Shyly, Lucas looked up to the teen, still trying to calm himself.  _He_   _is nice, he won't hurt you_. "H-hi. Good morning…"

"Good morning to you, too." There's a chuckle afterwards, but it doesn't feel like Joker is laughing down on his pathetic behavior. It sounds good-natured.

Happy. Accepted.

Lucas smiled back at him, and sat down on a chair by the table while Joker continued to work.

"Sorry to intrude the kitchen so early," Joker said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. He reached out for another mug on the cabinet. "It's just a habit I picked back in my world... I can't function well without coffee."

"It's okay..." His response is no more than a whisper, but in this silence, Lucas is sure that Joker heard him anyway. "I only came here to get a drink... it's a habit too."

Joker nodded. "I see. That's understandable." He paused for a bit. "So, coffee or tea?"

Lucas looked up at him. "Um?"

"Coffee or tea?" Joker repeated, holding up a bag of coffee powder in one hand and a tea bag in another. "While I'm at it, I could make something for you too – but I need to know your preferences first. Or do you prefer something else other than the two...?"

Lucas blinked. Once, twice – and on the third time he realized that he needed to answer, so he blurted out, "O-oh! Tea! I like tea better..."

"Okay, hold on a second."

Lucas probably should say something more. Joker is being so nice to him, a stranger he didn't even know more than a day. But he doesn't know what to say... or maybe he does...?

"Um! I'm Lucas..." Lucas looked down on the table, too embarrassed to make eye-contact. He could feel Joker's eyes on him. "I- um, wanted to apologize because I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday... a-and... thanks... you don't have to do this for me..."

There was a brief silence after that– and Joker continued to work, utensils making noises against the kitchen counter. Lucas clamped his mouth shut, and he slumped in his seat. Joker didn't respond... He probably thought Lucas is being weird. He screwed up again. He must've said something wrong. He shouldn't have said anything at all...

The next thing he knew is that a cup of hot, steaming tea is placed in front of him. Lucas found Joker smiling warmly at him across the table. For a moment, Lucas felt his anxiety melt away.

"Well then, Lucas. I'm Joker, and it's nice to meet you." His tone is warm and welcoming, much like his smile. It reminded him of the sunflower fields back in Tazmily. "Let's get along well and let's do our best for today!"

In spite of his internal conflict, Lucas found himself smiling, too. "R-Right!"

_(Everything is alright in the end. Maybe he shouldn't be so shy, after all.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written yesterday, April 20th - I posted this the day after the original in FFN is posted - as chapter two. I was surprised to find out that it was Mother 3's release date! Man, talk about coincidence. 
> 
> I feel like Joker would get along with Lucas well. I don't know why, but I feel like Joker can make Lucas a bit more open like how he did to Futaba, they're almost like foster/step siblings.


	3. Lissome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (3. Lissome) Every time he did something, whether it’s his surprisingly good parkour skills, battles against one’s cognitive demons, or even simple things like contemplating or spinning his pen, he did it with perfect grace.

  **(3.) Lissome**  
_(adj.) Lithesome or lithe, especially of the body; supple; flexible._

* * *

  _A gentleman fights with grace_ , Arsene had once told him, moments after his awakening – and Joker suppose that’s where he get his thing from.

Every time he did something, whether it’s his surprisingly good parkour skills, battles against one’s cognitive demons, or even simple things like contemplating or spinning his pen, he did it with perfect grace.

_(“Everything you do literally oozes with style, man.”  Skull said to him during one trek in Mementos, amazement painted all over his face beneath that mask.  He then kicked a pebble and turned away to hide his pout, not wanting Joker to take it the wrong way. “Seriously dude... Where did that came from? I’m jealous...”)_

It was weird at first, and it took some time to perfect it. He’s not used to this feeling of being so... so flexible, so agile and free – but it does feel good, and he would be lying to say that there’s no single shred of pride in his heart for him to be able to do those things. Arsene can definitely testify to that.

_(“I can see why Skull is jealous.” Fox nodded to his story as he furiously sketched him on his pad. Amidst the screaming of his joints, Joker wondered if that’s the same reason why Fox always insisted on using him as a model for his paintings. “You are naturally pleasant to see – and I suppose that unfathomable grace of yours is also very eye-catching. Your aesthetics also plays a major part in it. Truly a work of art.”_

_Joker really didn’t know how to respond to that. So instead of asking questions, he said to Fox, red-faced and all, “Thanks.”)_

_A gentleman also does not hurt women._ Arsene gently chides as he launched Female Corrin into the air before muttering apologies under his breath afterwards and charged again, coat-tails flapping in the wind. In his head, Arsene clicked an imaginative tongue.  _Are you not listening?_

Joker rolled his eyes. He parried an attack with his knife to the side before kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying across the stage to the edge. She had already looked exhausted from the fight, and it wasn’t even 10 minutes yet. He apologized again. _This is a match, Arsene._

_Yes, but at least don’t taint your reputation as a gentleman thief, Mon Cheri._ A pause _. Well, at least you apologized._

Joker ignored him. He dashed forward, jumped– did a flip in the process too – and he whipped out his gun and poised his hand on the trigger –  not firing before spinning it in his hand with such flair and extreme proficiency. A smirk fueled by adrenaline pulled at the corner of his lips, and –

 “You’re mine.”

_Bang!_

A single bullet was all it took to knock the already fatigued Female Corrin off the stage. The match was over.

Joker landed on his feet on the ground, managed to keep himself from toppling over. He felt drained. The rush of adrenaline no longer burned in his system and he is vaguely aware that he is as exhausted as Corrin was. But he still won in the end and pride blossomed in his heart – and Joker’s smile grew bigger when he heard the crowd cheering for his victory.

_For such a quiet boy, you really do like the attention, don’t you?_

_Shut up._

Laughter. _I was teasing. You did great, even without my help._

Cloud was there in the crowd when almost everyone exploded. He simply raised a curious eyebrow at it, not roaring or cheering like everyone else. The final blow was definitely amazing, yes, but he is more interested on Joker’s fighting style.

“So, what do you think of that?” He turned to Bayonetta who is right beside him. Like the others, she was clearly awestruck – but managed to compose herself when he asked. “His fighting style, I mean.”

The woman pondered a bit, a hand on her chin, before she spoke up. “Elegant and graceful. A little inexperienced and a bit rough around the edges, yes, but it can be improved over time.”

“That’s a good from you.”

She smiled. “Yes, that’s a good from me, Cloud.”

Joker will do well, they are sure.


End file.
